gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgina Sparks
"You can tell Jesus that the bitch is back." ''-Georgina, The Wrath of Con '' Georgina Sparks is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl novels and in the television series of the same name. She is portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg. Georgina appeared in 28 episodes. Summary Georgina is an old frenemy of Serena van der Woodsen's. Also a member of Upper East Side society, Georgina is known for being even more rebellious than Serena and often involves herself in dangerous and crazy situations. During the first and second seasons, Georgina played a minor role but she returned for longer periods for seasons three through six. During season four she gives birth to her son, Milo Humphrey, and marries Philip Becker. In the series finale, New York, I Love You XOXO, it's revealed she has begun dating Jack Bass. Novel Series In the novels, Georgina, who goes by Georgie, is a girl Nate meets while in rehab. She is described as having long dark hair and being very pale and skinny. She and Nate date briefly, but break up after he realizes he isn't interested in her crazy behavior. At one point, she, Serena, and Chuck Bass go sledding while naked and drunk. Georgina and Chuck are arrested, and his parents bail them out of jail and keep the story under wraps. As a gesture of gratitude, Georgina's family gifts Chuck a monkey that he names Sweetie. Background Georgina grew up on the Upper East Side along with Serena, Chuck, Nate, and Blair Waldorf. Her family is also wealthy and she attended Constance Billard School for Girls briefly. She eventually left school to tour the equestrian circuit but sold her pony for cocaine. Afterwards she was sent to boarding school by her parents, although she ran away and stole a credit card to get a train out of town. Television Series Season One In The Blair Bitch Project, Serena van der Woodsen begins to receive inappropriate gifts: porn DVDs, handcuffs, cases of champagne to Constance, and cocaine. After she wrongfully blames Chuck Bass for sending the gifts to her, she receives a note from Georgina, which reveals she sent the gifts and is coming back to town. Georgina makes her first appearance in Desperately Seeking Serena, where she tells Serena that she is in town for awhile and wants to hang out. Meanwhile, Serena is trying to prepare for the SATs but agrees to go to dinner with her anyway. During the dinner, Georgina drugs Serena and brings her back to her hotel. The next day, Serena realizes she missed the SATs due to Georgina. As a result, she tells Georgina that she no longer wants to be friends and warns her not to contact her again. Angry at this, Georgina sends Serena a USB drive that contains a video taken of the night she spent with Pete Fairman, a mutual friend who overdosed on cocaine in a hotel room with Serena and Georgina. She also befriends Dan Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams under the guise of being a girl named Sarah from Portland. Soon after, Georgina invites herself to a dinner with Serena, Lily, and Eric van der Woodsen; during which she outs Eric for being gay. Afterwards, she threatens Serena with the video, which sends Serena on a drinking binge (All About My Brother). The next day, Serena tells Blair, Nate, and Chuck about what happened the night of the video and the three vow to take Georgina down. Meanwhile, Georgina finds out Serena told everyone and seduces Dan as revenge (Woman on the Verge). Serena eventually tells Dan the whole truth, and Dan works with Blair to take Georgina down. They bring her parents back to town; and they announce they're going to send her to a boot camp for troubled girls as punishment (Much 'I Do' About Nothing). Season Two Serena begins dating a new guy, Gabriel Edwards, who Blair and Chuck suspect is lying about his motive with her. When they learn Gabriel supposedly met Serena on the night she was out with Georgina (Desperately Seeking Serena), they go to see Georgina and find out if it really happened. They track her down at a bible camp where she has supposedly reformed her ways and become good (Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes). Georgina agrees to return with Chuck to the city and they team up with Blair, Nate, and Serena to out Gabriel and his accomplice, Poppy Lifton. Blair gives Georgina a makeover and they set her up to meet with Poppy and buy into her ponzi scheme to entrap her in front of the police. However, the plan fails when Serena ends up getting arrested. Blair blames Georgina for sabotaging the plan; but Georgina later turns around and reverts back to her old self, and goes off to take care of Poppy herself (The Wrath of Con). In the season finale, The Goodbye Gossip Girl, Georgina goes to NYU to enroll and requests that Blair be her roommate when school starts. Season Three In The Freshmen Georgina appears in Blair's dorm and announces that they are roommates. She later throws several parties to ensure Blair's place on the outside and begins a friends with benefits relationship with Dan. Later, she pits Blair and Chuck against each other but when Serena finds out what she did she informs Dan, who breaks things off with Georgina. Once he does so, Georgina overhears Vanessa talking with Scott Rosson, a boy who is Lily and Rufus Humphrey's love child, unbeknownst to everyone else. She then decides to go to Boston and befriend him (The Lost Boy). When she returns, she discovers that Dan has begun dating Olivia Burke, a famous actress who is attending NYU. Knowing that Vanessa knows who Scott really is, she blackmails her into trying to break the two up. Not wanting to be controlled b Georgina, Vanessa reveals what she knows to Dan. At Rufus and Lily's wedding, Georgina brings Scott and tells everyone there who he is. As revenge, Blair sends her maid, Dorota Kishlovsky, and the VDW's doorman, Vanya, to trick Georgina into going to Russia (Rufus Getting Married). In the season finale Last Tango, Then Paris Georgina goes to see Dan at the loft and reveals that she is heavily pregnant with his baby. Season Four By the premiere Belles de Jour Georgina has given birth to her son, Milo Humphrey, and effectively moved into the loft with Dan; who hasn't told anyone about Milo. Soon after, Vanessa finds out and Georgina goes to a luncheon hosted by Lily and Eleanor Waldorf to introduce everyone to Milo. Dan comes shortly after and is asked by Rufus if he's sure Milo is his son. He asks for a paternity test and Georgina shows paperwork from a doctor that says he is the father. As a result, Dan signs the birth certificate. Right after he signs, she leaves him a note explaining that she is going to the spa. Meanwhile, Rufus figures out that it is biologically impossible for Milo to be Dan's son due to the blood type he is (Double Identity). In the days after, Dan discovers that Georgina is not at a spa and tries to track her down. He initially considers giving Milo to an orphanage, but later decides to keep him, with the help of Vanessa. However, Georgina then returns and tells him the real story: that Milo is actually the son of a Russian man named Sergè, whom Georgina hooked up with on an airplane. But when his wife Oksana found out Georgina was pregnant, she hired some people to kill her. In order to save herself and Milo from being murdered, she set Dan up to look like the father. She then leaves to move back in with her parents, who she was reconciling with while gone, and takes Milo with her (The Undergraduates). In the finale The Wrong Goodbye, Georgina is married to Philip Becker and living in Brooklyn. She attends the Constance/St. Jude's alumni gala and meets Serena's cousin, Charlie Rhodes (Ivy Dickens). She also witnesses Charlie's supposed mental breakdown and privately calls her out on faking it. Afterwards she gives her her phone number, instructing her to call if she ever comes back to Manhattan. Season Five On Blair's wedding day to Prince Louis Grimaldi Georgina vows to destroy her day after everything she's done. She teams up with a ally, Father Smythe, a priest from Monaco who doesn't want Blair assuming the crown, to ruin the wedding. She originally plans to seduce Louis and have Blair walk in on it; but the plan is ruined when Lily and Rufus find her at the wedding and try to have her removed. While trying to figure out a new plan, she overhears Blair and Chuck confessing their love for each other and records it; later letting it play during the ceremony. Later that day, it's revealed that she is Gossip Girl (G.G.). In The Backup Dan, Georgina tails Serena and Chuck to find where Blair ran to after her wedding. She also locks Dorota in a closet after she refuses to tell her where Blair is, and follows Serena and Chuck after they leave the Waldorf's to get her. At the hotel Blair is at, Georgina snaps a photo of everyone and discovers Serena is the one who sent the video that ruined the wedding; although it's later revealed Dan did. She later realizes all her efforts were for not when Blair leaves for her honeymoon with Louis, and she admits to Philip that ever since Gossip Girl abandoned her site after Blair and Chuck's accident (Riding in Town Cars With Boys) it's her duty to keep it up. However, in Crazy Cupid Love, she discovers Dan and Blair have feelings for each other and encourages them to kiss during Nate's Valentine's Day party, which she takes a picture of when they do. During the party, Dan figures out Georgina is working as Gossip Girl and threatens to out her if she released the photo. She debates on releasing it, but decides that she enjoys being Gossip Girl too much to risk losing it over the photo. At CeCe Rhodes' wake in Cross Rhodes Georgina attends with Ivy, who is being iced out by the entire VDW/Rhodes clan. Georgina encourages Ivy and the real Charlie, Lola Rhodes, to figure out the truth why Carol Rhodes hired Ivy to play her daughter. While at the party, she learns that Lola's father is William van der Woodsen, and that she was conceived while they were having an affair. Also, she begins looking for ways to secure favors in case she needs them; so she posts a GG blast about Dan releasing the video on Blair's wedding day for an in with Chuck and she tells Blair she can secure her a divorce without making the Waldorf's pay the dowry. In the season finale The Return of the Ring, she travels to Italy with Dan to help him write the ultimate exposé on the Upper East Side. Season Six During the sixth season, Georgina acts as Dan's book agent, working to secure publications that would be willing to publish his work. In The Revengers she works with Blair, Serena, Ivy, and Sage Spence to take down Bart Bass. In the series finale, New York, I Love You XOXO, she helps Blair and Chuck escape the scene after Bart's death and teams up with Jack Bass to bring everyone together for Blair and Chuck's wedding. In the time jump, it's revealed that she has begun dating Jack. Appearance and Style Georgina is medium height and slim with dark brown hair. Her style is similar to that of Jenny Humphrey's, with the same punk princess flair. She often times wears dark colored clothes, except for special occasions, where she sometimes wears light colored dressed. Her style noticeably changed when she returned to the UES from bible camp and Blair made her over. Personality Georgina originally came onto the show as a scheming sociopath; someone who was even more cold and callous than Blair. However, as the series progressed, and after she had Milo, Georgina mellowed out and began to show that she has the capacity to be a compassionate person. When she made her first appearance, she quickly became an enemy of everyone's but by the end of the show it seems to be as if she made amends with all the main characters. Michelle Trachtenberg described Georgina as being that "evil bitch from hell." Relationships Family * Milo Humphrey (Son) Romances * Jack Bass (Boyfriend) * Philip Becker (Ex-husband) * Dan Humphrey (Fling/crush) * Chuck Bass (One night stand) * Sergé (Fling; one child) Photos This character has a Photo Gallery! Quotes "It's not what I'm gonna do, sweetie. It's who I'm gonna do it with." -Woman on the Verge (1x17) ____________________________________ "You can tell Jesus that the bitch is back." -The Wrath of Con (2x23) ____________________________________ "When it comes to Blair Waldorf, I don't have to do much but light the match and watch her go up in flames." -The Lost Boy (3x03) ____________________________________ "I know you think I'm crazy. That I'm a schemer, and a liar, and pathologically selfish, and that's true.. or it was. Until Milo was born. I understand if you hate me, but please don't hate my son. He deserves to have a good family, and no one has more love than you or Rufus." -Belles de Jour (4x01) ____________________________________ "I haven't been this bored since I believed in Jesus. -The Wrong Goodbye (4x22) ____________________________________ "Bless us, Father. I have a feeling we're about to sin." -G.G. (5x13) ____________________________________ "It was so much easier to stir stuff up when we were all in high school and in the same place all the time!" -Crazy Cupid Love (5x15) ____________________________________ "When everyone at a party hates you, who better to bring than someone they hate even more?" -The Princess Dowry (5x17) ____________________________________ "Ha, phone stealing? Seriously? That is the training bra of treachery." -The Revengers (6x10) ____________________________________ Trivia * She is the acting Gossip Girl to be revealed on screen. * Her shoe size is seven. * Chuck lost his virginity to her. * She likes watching Dan sleep. * She appears in every season finale. * Despite appearing in every season, Georgina never has a scene with Jenny Humphrey. * She was the season one antagonist. es:Georgina Sparks fr:Georgina Sparks the-bitch-is-back.jpg georgina-sparks.jpg|Her back-to-stir-up-trouble.jpg georgina.jpg lurking.jpg sparks-will-fly.jpg go-home.jpg worst-nightmare-for-s.jpg evil-g.jpg the-evil-g.jpg sparks-georgina.jpg rivals-turned-friends.jpg georgina-and-chuck.jpg georgina-sparks-and-chuck-bass.jpg g-is-back.jpg sparks-flying.jpg georgina-chuck-pic.jpg another-b-and-g-pic.jpg freshman-roomies.jpg more-b-and-g.jpg blonde-georgina-pic.jpg sparks-in-disguise.jpg sparks-fly-again.jpg georgina-and-chuck-photo.jpg shady-sparks.jpg with-an-agenda.jpg om-g-is-back.jpg now-this-is-awkward.jpg bad-altar-girl.jpg we-smell-a-scheme.jpg geor-gina-pic.jpg georgina-and-dan.jpg chuck-with-georgina-pic.jpg the-new-gg.jpg dangina.jpg nate-and-georgina.jpg nate-chuck-dan-blair-and-georgina.jpg d-and-g.jpg Gsparks.PNG|'Georgina is Busted' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Main Antagonists